End of Days
by ts27
Summary: Sky was a regular girl growing up with the Winchester brothers. When the end of world begins, she learns a secret about herself only to be stripped of her memories with the Winchester brothers by Castiel to protect her from the Antichrist, Michael, her soulmate. Will she be able to hide undetected in Outpost 3 or will Michael discover who she is?
1. Chapter 1

They knew what was coming. They knew _he _was coming and they needed to protect her.

Sam and Dean had accepted the fate of their destinies: Dean is the Michael sword and Sam was Lucifer's true vessel. It didn't take long for them to figure out that their might-as-well be little sister had a destiny as well, but they sure as hell were not going to let it happen or they would die trying.

Sam and Dean found Sky when she was only nine years old in the crib of a house that was burnt to ashes for all except one room: her room. The brothers knew demons had inhabited places throughout Detroit once Lucifer had risen and they knew Detroit is where he would take his true form in Sam. Bobby informed the brothers of a group of demons that were living in a house not far from where the Winchester brothers were staying and the boys were off.

They arrived with to the house with Castiel to find the house turned to ash, miraculously the frame of the house was still standing. Sam noticed one small green light glowing from the back of the house so he went to investigate while Dean and Castiel stood in the yard calling Bobby to inform him of the situation. As he grew closer towards this green light he heard something whimpering like a puppy would whimper when it could not sense it's mother. He came to find a perfectly in tact white door slight cracked and on this door was a type of symbol he didn't recognize.

"This isn't Nokian" he said quietly to himself. He opened the door to find a small girl in the corner of this untouched room. She was sitting with her knees tucked to her chest, arms around her knees while her long dark hair seemed to swallow her completely. The whimpering ceased when she looked up to see the tall stranger standing in her doorway.

"DEAN, CASTIEL THERE'S A KID HERE! SHE'S ALIVE" Sam shouted as he rushed over to this girl and quickly knelt down as low as he could to get eye level with her.

"Hey my name is Sam, I'm not here to hurt you, you're safe now. Are you okay?" he asked the child as she began raising her head. When she made eye contact with the youngest Winchester he couldn't help but notice how green her eyes were, they were like emeralds being hit by sunshine.

"All of my friends are gone," the girl spoke softly, "I'm all alone" she said as she began to put her head back between her knees.

"You're not alone sweetie" Sam said as his brother and the fallen angel had made their way into the room. "This is my brother Dean and our friend Castiel, we're going to be your friends now and we're not going to leave you alone, ever". The small girl looked up and reached her arms out to Sam as he lifted her off the ground and into his arms, holding her like a baby on his hip. "My name is Sky" the girl said to all three men. "Hello Sky, my name is Castiel" the angel said in a comforting tone as he began to walk towards her and Sam. He couldn't help notice something strange on the girl's wrist when she reached her arms up and her sleeve rolled down. "Can I see your bracelet? It is so pretty". Dean and Sam both looked at each other with confusion, as well as concern, Castiel was not one to talk about jewelry or even console kids, he was too awkard and shy. Sky smiled as she held her arm out to the angel, "Thank you!" she exclaimed, "I made it all by myself" she said proudly. As Castiel smiled at the girl and looked down at her bracelet he noticed the strange mark on the girl's wrist and he knew _exactly _what it meant.

"This can't be" he thought out loud and with concern. "What Cas?" Dean questioned. Cas snapped back into it once he realize he had said that out loud in front of Sky, he did not want to frighten this child after what she had already been through. "Well this bracelet Dean is just so pretty. I could not even make a bracelet like this". Sky smiled proudly as she wrapped her arm back around Sam's neck and let out a small yawn.

"Why don't we go back to the motel so you can get some rest kid", Dean said. As they all exited the house Sam and Dean knew the reaction Castiel had was something they had never seen before, the actually saw fear in his eyes which was something they were not used to seeing. Once Sam settled an already sleeping Sky in the backseat with his jacket serving as her blanket, he sat in the back next to her while Cas and Dean sat up front. He leaned up towards the front, "Cas, what was that all about?" Sam questioned quietly so he would not wake the girl sleeping next to him.

"Yeah Cas something is up and you need to start talking" Dean chimed in. Castiel looked back at Sam and then to Dean. He stared out the front window of the '64 Impala knowing that what he was about to say was going to change everything.

"The world is going to end. That girl bears the mark of darkness only one person could have possibly given her," Castiel paused as he couldn't believe what he was about to say, "the Antichrist is coming. He's going to destroy the world."

"Isn't that Lucifer and Michael's job?" Sam asked, not very surprised considering this isn't the first time the Winchester's have heard the world is going to end.

"this is different," Castiel said, "this is going to be the man that actually kills us all."


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"TEN YEARS LATER/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Sam, Dean!" Sky yelled from the bathroom door, "Which one of you stole my damn hairbrush? Sam it had to be you, your hair is better taken care of than mine!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"She said as she closed the door, irritated but humored. She loved the Winchesters, they taught her everything she knows. Dean even taught her to drive in his precious Baby. Sky looked into the foggy mirror, wiping away the steam so she could see herself in the reflection. Fresh out of the shower and only a towel covering her small, but curvy figure. "I need a haircut" she said to herself. Her hair was now at least three inches past her boobs and she hasn't had a haircut in years. She leaned closer to the mirror to examine her face. She still had a slight bruise on her cheek from that whole ordeal with the vamp nest last week but it wasn't anything she could not handle. She heard her phone going crazy in the bedroom of the hotel. She quickly dressed herself and made her way to the phone, as she looked down at the screen all she could read was "MISSLES BOUND TOWARD HOUSTON" before Sam and Dean busted through the motel door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Sky, we have to go. NOW." Dean said as he grabbed his already packed duffel bag along with Sky's bags." Sam was grabbing all of the food and water from the small fridge. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Wait what is going on?" Sky said in a panic. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Castiel appeared into the small room before Sam or Dean could answer her question. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""It's happening." Castiel stated. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""We don't have time for this now Castiel now everyone get in the damn car!" Dean shouted./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Once the group of four made it into the impala, Sky couldn't hear herself even think from all of the yelling shared between the angel and the Winchesters. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""STOP!" she shouted. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"They all went silent and Sam and Castiel turned to look at Sky with tears beginning to weld in her eyes, Dean was still driving like a mad man. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Someone please tell me whats going on, please! Where are we going? What do we do?" she asked pleadingly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""We're taking you somewhere safe Sky." Dean said flatly as he took the next exit. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""What? Where? Aren't you coming to?" she said in a daze of fear and confusion. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Listen to me Sky," Castiel said "I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that you were special." Sam interrupted this conversation, /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Castiel don't," Sam said pleadingly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""We don't have time" the angel responded with a sense of urgency./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Sky," he said as he was grabbing her hand, glancing at the mark he noticed so many years ago. "I wish there was a way we could protect you from this forever. This mark is not a birthmark, it was placed there by someone." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Sky was in such a state of shock she began to feel her stomach turning, resisting the urge to roll the windows down and vomit. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Who put it there? What's wrong with me?" she said, now crying. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"The car was now pulling into a small path into the woods, somehow the road was flattened enough to allow the impala's entrance. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""It was the Antichrist Sky. He must have found you when you were a baby, otherwise you would remember. He knows who you are, he can only find you by this mark. It is too powerful for me to remove but that doesn't mean we can't hide it for now until we come to you again." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Castiel said confidently. "I can put a blessing over it that can cover the trace of it for a while. He won't be able to know it's you unless he actually sees this mark." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"As the car came to a stop Sky looked out of her window only to see the crossroads demon she had only met a handful of times. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""What the hell is he doing here?" she asked, not aware she was holding her wrist so tightly her knuckles were white, she wanted the mark covered now. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""He is here to take you somewhere safe." Dean said as he put the car in park. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"All of the men got out of the car to meet the demon dressed in his neat black suit. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Hello boys, shall we get this show on the road while we're all still here?" Crowley said sarcastically. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Sky got out of the car furious, as she slammed the door the was already screaming, /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH HIM WITHOUT YOU GUYS!". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"She rushed over to Sam and pleaded with him, he was always the one to be on her side no matter what, even when he helped cover the fact that one time she ate Dean's last piece of pie, he took the blame. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Sam please don't leave me. You promised I'd never be alone again". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""You wont even remember us darling, not for a while." Crowley stated. "It is the safest bet for everyone that we erase your memory starting from the time Moose and Squirrel rescued you. We'll be replacing your memories to mimic that you grew up with a family friend, Rufus. We cannot risk him finding out about us, if he does he will know what our plan is and you will never see them again." Motioning to the boys and Castiel. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"She began sobbing but quickly pulled herself together, she wanted them to be safe even if it meant she had to be alone. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Where am I going?" she asked the demon. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""It's an underground bunker. You will be there with a few others who could afford the treasure of waiting out the end of days until it is safe to come back up to earth. You'll be hiding right under his nose and he won't even know. It's bloody brilliant." The demon said smirking. "We really need to go". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Sky ran to the boys and tried hugging them both at the same time, her arms were just to small. Dean was hugging her tightly and whispered to her "it's going to be alright kid, we'll be arguing over desserts and road tripping again in no time." He kissed the top of her head and released her from his grasp. She smiled and turned to Sam who was starting to tear up. Her small 5'2 stature was swallowed by Sam's large body as he pulled her into a hug as well. "We'll miss you so much, we will be fine and so will you". Was all he could say, anymore and he would have fallen apart. She then walked to Castiel who was now standing next to Crowley. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Are you ready?" Castiel asked. She knew what he was about to do, so she cherished the faces of Sam and Dean one last time, then turned back to Castiel, trying to cherish his angelic features. She knew she could remember all of her best friends, they raised her. She would never forget them, she was confident in that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Yes." She said softly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"The last thing she saw was Castiel's hand reaching to her forehead and then everything went black. /span/p 


End file.
